1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new buckling-restriction bracing member used as a structural element resisting a horizontal force, such as an earthquake force or wind force, for a structure such as a building or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bucking-restriction bracing member used for a structure such as a building or the like is well known in the art. As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 63-101603, the conventional buckling-restriction bracing member comprises a steel center axis force member passing through a buckling-restriction concrete member reinforced by a steel material, and a stick preventing coat disposed between the surface of the center axis force member and the concrete member.
The conventional buckling-restriction bracing member set forth above has significant drawbacks. The buckling-restriction bracing member is made of the buckling-restriction concrete member reinforced by the steel material. Accordingly, it is disadvantageous, e.g., to transport, carry, or erect (lift by a crane) the buckling-restriction bracing member during construction due to heavy weight thereof. Concrete is filled into a steel pipe to manufacture the buckling-restriction concrete member reinforced by the steel material. The buckling-restriction concrete member requires complicated manufacturing processes such as installation of form, provision of concrete, cure for concrete, and removal of form, thereby resulting in high cost. Additionally, the cure for concrete takes a few days so that a long term is required for manufacturing the buckling-restriction bracing member. There is another disadvantage that a larger buckling-restriction bracing member causes a greater dead space in view of a building plan.